The disclosure relates generally to data collection and processing, and more particularly to efficient collection of data about user interactions with screens of a software application.
Today's users demand unparalleled performance, reliability and stability on applications they use. To ensure user loyalty, companies need to consistently provide the best possible experience to their users. However, without visibility into the actual dynamics of the user interaction, determining the cause of poor user experience may be expensive and time consuming.
Application feedback systems (hereinafter “feedback systems”) may provide companies with data on application performance metrics like availability, network latency, execution correctness, and page composition. To collect this data, an agent on an end user's device can capture user interaction with each screen of an application. The captured screens and interactions can later be played back in sequence to observe the user interaction.